


my lovely little idiot

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt.





	my lovely little idiot

It was a slow day, to say the least. The firehouse had gotten one call early that morning, a 5 car pileup that was dealt with quickly, now they've just been sitting at the fire station, for almost three hours. 

It was annoying, to say the least, Buck was always ready to get up and go, save lives and run around through fires or climb up buildings, show off to his boyfriend, not sit around all day waiting for a call. 

But it wasn't all bad, Hen and Chimney had resorted to literal card games to keep them busy, Bobby was reading a book and pretending not to help Chimney win against Hen. 

Buck and Eddie were pressed together on the couch, cuddling as they watched weird videos on Eddie's phone. Normally they weren't much for PDA, especially when Hen made fun of them for all of it, but today was so boring and they hadn't spent many nights together with their conflicting shifts.

And Hen wasn't paying them any mind right now anyway. 

Eddie ran his hand along Buck's back and Buck was basically a melting puddle in his boyfriend's arms. He always was, whenever Eddie kissed him or hugged him or even just pressed their shoulders together as they walked, it made Buck positively soft. 

When Eddie would kiss Buck's scars on his chest or run his hands across them almost mindlessly, yeah, that made Buck melt. 

The bell went off loudly, shocking everyone enough that they sat still for a moment before rushing to gear up. Buck and Eddie had just gone down the poles when Eddie grabbed his face. 

"Stay safe okay, I love you" Eddie whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Buck's mouth. "Always am" Buck whispered back, he turns around, ready to walk to the truck, but he slams right into the pole. 

And topples to the ground. 

Hen let's out a loud cackling sound and starts laughing loudly, practically falling over. Chimney is also in hysterics, probably almost in tears, Bobby looks at him unimpressed from the front seat and Eddie just looks down at him with a small grin. 

"Your an idiot. Mi Amor." He said, grabbing for Buck's hands, tugging him off the ground. 

"But I'm your idiot right?" Despite the cheesy line they both smile. "Yeah, my lovely little idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet i guess. 
> 
> Go uh follow me on tumblr for more: eliottsevak
> 
> Prompt: Person A caressing Person B’s face, imploring them in a soft whisper to “Be Careful” before a dangerous mission. Person B promises to stay safe, turns to leave, and instantly smacks their forehead against a nearby pole.


End file.
